Foxsnair's Life
Every cat in the forest knows about the five clans. What most of them don't know is that there are more than just five. They're all over the world. Far away, in a Beautiful place called Earthclan, A Tiny kit is born. "Why, she looks just like a fox!" her mother, Russettail exclaims. Right beside her her Large musscular mate. Now, this Tom, Crowtalon, Was not an Earthclanner, No, he lived in Pondclan, one of Earthclan's three neighbors. He looked at the Tiny kit with gleaming green eyes, "Foxkit..." he smiled and nudged the morsal. "Foxkit... perfect," The tired mother yawned, "Foxkit..." The two parents lay there head down to sleep. The young Foxkit, was still awake at night, as she struggled to open her eyes, finally.... they opened and Foxkit gave out a squeal of delight as her crystal blue eyes scanned the scenery. Foxkit's eyes wouldn't stay blue, but like every other newborn, her eyes where like glowing saphires. She tried to stand, but couldn't for her newborn legs could not support her weight. Foxkit soon caught on to an Idea, She lay down and used her back legs to scoot around. Happily, she ventured of into the forest. In the deep areas of Earthclan Territory, Foxkit pushed herself apon a rock, helping herself stand. She tried out her tiny legs and started to slowly and cautiosly walk. Soon, she was running. SHe looked opon the great burned ash tree. This evergreen was so tall and steep only about three cats have made it to the top before. Foxkit moved on, her next stop, was the training hollow. Many of the mingled scents of past cats stuck to its sandy ground. She moved on and came to the sunspot. The sunspot was a place for tired cats to come and bask in the glory of the baking sun, provided by the heavenly Starclan. Foxkit was kind of tired now, so she followed her own scent and left scratch marks on the ground where she walk. Soon enough, Foxkit was snuggled beside her mother. Foxkit woke in the morning to see her Sire leaving. "Goodbye, Crowtalon" Russettail mewed calmly. Foxkit almost wanted to chase after Crowtalon, but didn't. "Let's go home, sweety." Russettail purred to Foxkit who grinned. Russettail picked up The tiny foxlike kit and carried her into Earhtclan Camp. Quickly, a crowd of cats ran towards Russettail and the kit. Above all, Rainstar came into veiw, "I see you've had your kit, Russettail." Rainstar smiled, "She's the smallest kit I've ever seen, What's her name?" "Foxkit" Russettail replied placing Foxkit down. Now 6 moons old, the young Foxkit, still tiny, was about to have her apprentice cerimony. She sprouted an angry look as her mother groomed her long somali fur. "Oh! Your gunna look so precious!" "I'd rather look awsome..." "Hide your anger dear!" Russettail said worredly. Foxkit broke loose of her mothers grip and scruffed up her hair to look cooler, "That's better." Russettail sighed, "Your father would have laughed. But- he's in Pondclan, sadly." "I still visit him." Foxkit shrugged. Rainstar jumped opon the highrock, "May every cat young and old gather here before the highrock for a clan meeting." Foxkit exsitedly ran as fast as she could. "The apprentice and warrior cerimonies start now." Foxkit ignored the whole ceremony... untill she heard her name, "Foxkit, Do you promise to uphold your new duties as an apprentice,?" "I do! I DO!" she exclaimed, as a few chuckles came from the other cats. "Then you will now respond to the name Foxpaw. Sootfall?" "Yes." "You are the mentor of this newly dubbed apprentice" "Sootfall grinned and touched his nose to the apprentices head." They walked around together. Sootfall showed the apprentice around the Territory. Everywhere she wnet, she got a strange feeling like dejavous. ONe day, during training, Foxpaw heard something with her abnormally large ears... "Crows!" she hissed, "Crows?" Sootfall narrowed his eyes. Justt then, a huge crow came and led his whole flock towards the cats, taking their large pile of prey. When they flew away, Foxpaw was left bleeding on the ground, A cross shaped scar on her chest, a long scar going down herright arm, two tiny scars on her lower left forearm, and one scar on her cheek. "Not too shabby" she hissed at the crows standing up. A few moons later, Foxpaw was a warrior. Foxsnare was her name.